


I Choose You

by CurrentlyLost



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dean is proposing to Castiel, M/M, Marriage Proposal, he's trying his best, they're really cute, this fic made me so soft to write
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-15 05:14:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29430834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CurrentlyLost/pseuds/CurrentlyLost
Summary: Dean tries to propose to Cas, and, really, does anything ever go as planned?
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 6
Kudos: 26





	I Choose You

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, all!
> 
> It's been so long since I posted up a one-shot, but with Valentine's here, I thought it was the perfect time to do so! So this is happening because I mentioned my own proposal story on twitter and some commented that it would be a cute fic and it got me thinking. Here we are, just a couple of days later. It's extremely short, but I hope y'all love it!

“Blue Raspberry, Watermelon, or Strawberry…” Dean wondered aloud to himself as he stared at the three different types of Ring Pops in his hands. He sighed heavily to himself, getting frustrated at his indecisiveness.

“Do you need any help, sir?”

“Yeah. Which flavor do you think a twenty-year-old man would like better?” He asked, holding out the Ring Pops to the young lady. Her name tag read Krissy.

“Hm,” she thought, really looking at them. “I’m biased so I love the blue raspberry.”

Dean nodded. “And it does match his eyes,” he added.

“You’re putting so much thought into this.” Krissy raised a brow.

“Well, yeah. I’m proposin’.”

Krissy stared at them again. “How about the watermelon? It matches  _ your _ eyes.”

“That wouldn’t be too cheesy?”

“Dude, you’re proposing with a Ring Pop. Can’t get any cheesier than that,” she laughed. Dean’s face went red and he waved her away in embarrassment. “I’m goin’, I’m goin’. Good luck! I hope he says yes.”

Dean smiled. “That girl…” He chuckled to himself. Dean was absolutely thankful that Krissy stopped hanging out with the bad crowd last year; he was afraid she’d end up dead on the streets. But here she was, going to school again and getting A’s, working part-time, and volunteering at the local nursing home. He was damn proud of her.

He stood there for a few more minutes before walking away with the watermelon flavor. He thought back to the Pokéball he had sitting in his car. He had been impatiently waiting for it to come in the mail and hoping it got here before his boyfriend came to visit during his leave before going to his next duty station.

Once he was back out to his car, I pulled the Pokéball out and opened it before neatly placing the Ring Pop inside.

“It looks perfect,” he mumbled, a dorky smile on his face.

-

Dean nervously cleaned his entire apartment while waiting for Castiel to make the drive from New York to Texas with his brother Gabriel. He did the dishes, washed all of his clothes, ironed the clothes, washed the towels, and scrubbed the kitchen and his bathroom until it was all spotless. Castiel was texting him updates and he was currently  _ in _ Texas, but still had a few more hours until they hit home.

He popped in his favorite movie and decided to watch it twice to fill up the time. Besides, any excuse to watch the Wizard of Oz was fine by him.

He sunk into the couch as the opening of the movie played and let his mind wander. He and Castiel have only been dating for six months but had known each other for most of their lives. They’d seen one another at their absolute worst; Castiel when he’d lost his mom in the seventh grade, and Dean when he lost his dad sophomore year.

They were in the same friend group and interacted now and then but they weren’t’t really best friends until the end of high school when Dean was trying to, as the kids say, shoot his shot. Dean instantly fell in love with Castiel on September 11, 2012, when he was forced to return to school the day after his dad’s funeral.

As soon as he got there and his group of friends saw him, they were all over him asking him if he was okay and giving him their condolences. After having spent the rosary hearing those, he grew to hate those words. He forced a smile and lied through his teeth, assuring his friends that he was okay.

Dean found himself standing on the other side of the round table from Castiel who looked to be fixing his watch. They made eye contact and just stared for a moment.

“You okay?” Castiel asked. And Dean knew if there was  _ anyone _ who understood what he was going through, it was Castiel.

“Yeah,” replied Dean. “I will be.”

And, just like that, he was in love.

A timid knock on his front door broke him out of memory lane and had him jumping to his feet. No one else but Castiel could be here this late.

When he opened the door, he was greeted with the face of his boyfriend, whom he hadn’t seen for a few months since he visited New York with Castiel’s dad and his dad’s friend.

“Dean,” Castiel said, his voice soft and full of love. A slow awe-filled smile crept onto his face and Dean was absolutely gone on him. That was a fact. Castiel looked disheveled, with his clothes rumpled and his hair oily. He hadn’t showered in a couple of days because they didn’t stop along the way but Dean thought he looked perfect.

“Heya, Cas.” He stepped aside and let Castiel in. “Is Gabriel coming in or did you drop him off already?”

“I dropped him off.”

Castiel set his bag down and then turned back to Dean. They smiled at one another, almost shyly before surging forward and embracing each other rightly.

“God, I missed you so much,” Castiel mumbled into his shoulder.

“Me, too.” Dean sniffed him. “You know, gotta say: I love the musky smell coming from you.”

Castiel pulled away and made a face. “I can smell  _ myself _ ,” he groaned.

“Grab a shower. I’ll shut off everything here and climb into bed, because I’m tired and shit and I know you are, too,” Dean offered, smacking Castiel on his butt. Castiel gave him a grateful look and headed into his bedroom to use Dean’s shower.

Dean made sure the doors were locked and all the lights were off before grabbing Castiel’s bag and heading into the room. He chuckled when he heard Castiel singing, and hummed along as he got ready for bed. He climbed under the blankets and turned on the TV; he flipped through channels until he found _ George Lopez _ .

He and Sam grew up watching this show and they were both upset when it was canceled and reruns were moved to three in the morning. Now and then, Dean caught an episode or two but he generally tried not to stay up super late due to work.

Dean was wholly invested in the show by the time Castiel came out naked with his hair dripping and grabbed a pair of boxers from his bag.

“Are you falling asleep?” Castiel asked as he climbed onto the bed and laid on Dean over the blankets.

“Just a bit,” Dean mumbled, smiling sleepily.

“Before you get too sleepy, I’d like to discuss something with you.” Castiel held up a small black box. “So, I think it’s best to have an engagement ring on you before we announce that we’re getting married next week to your family.”

Dean’s eyes went wide and he tried to get up. “No! I wanted to propose first!” Castiel held him down in place. “I can’t believe you used my love for  _ George Lopez _ against me!”

“You should’ve known I was going to do it as soon as possible,” Castiel chuckled. “So? Will you marry me, Dean Winchester?”

Dean rolled his eyes. “Only because you asked  _ so _ romantically.” Castiel opened up the box and Dean’s breath caught at how beautiful the ring was; a simple silver band, but with an opal right in the center shining brightly in the light of the television. “Cas, this is—It’s gorgeous.”

Castiel took the ring and slid it on Dean’s finger. “I’m so happy you like it.”

“This must’ve been so expensive. You didn’t have to get me anything extravagant.”

Castiel put his hand on Dean’s cheek and kissed his forehead. “You don’t need to worry about that, sweetheart. You deserve only the best.” Dean pulled him down for a loving kiss. “Mm, that’s what I live for.”

Dean gave him another kiss and felt around in his bedside drawer for the Pokéball.

Castiel pulled away at the sound of Dean fumbling around. “You’re not too tired for sex?” He asked, raising a brow. “Well, okay. Let me put on sexier underwear.” He climbed off of the bed and started digging around in his bag again.

Dean managed to find the Pokéball and sat up. “Hey, I choose you!” As soon as Castiel looked up, Dean threw the Pokeball at him. It hit him in the arm, bounced up, and then hit him in the face.

“Ow!” Castiel groaned. “What the hell was that?”

Dean was too busy laughing his ass off to properly answer, but Castiel seemed to figure it out when he opened it up and saw a Ring Pop inside.

“Is this… your counter-proposal?”

Dean nodded proudly. “Why, yes. Yes, it is.”

Castiel let out a loud laugh. “It’s perfect, Dean. I love it, and I look forward to eating it tomorrow.” He closed the Pokéball and set it on the bedside table. Dean opened the blanket, spread-eagle and inviting.

“Come hither, you sexy bitch,” Dean purred.

Castiel snorted. “Now who’s the one being romantic.” He climbed into Dean's arms.

Dean wrapped around him like an octopus. “I can’t wait to marry you.”

Castiel held him tighter. “It’s going to be amazing spending the rest of my life with you.”

Dean was nearly asleep when Castiel next spoke.

“Dean?”

“Hm?”

“Thank you for choosing me.”

“Waiting for you and never giving up on you, it’s the only thing I’ve ever done right.”

And it was true.

**Author's Note:**

> Fun facts:
> 
> *Dean's memories, of how he fell in love with Cas, are based on how I fell in love with my husband. He did lose his mom in the 7th grade while I lost my dad in the 10th. It was a crappy time, but I felt better knowing that I wasn't alone. Coming from a very small town, things like that didn't happen a whole lot and when they did, it became talk of the town and spread like wildfire.
> 
> **It doesn't explicitly say but Cas dated someone else for a year or so before finally realizing how he felt about Dean about a year after they graduated. Dean waited for him that whole time, but understood that if Cas was happy then he would let him go, which is based off of my own experience waiting for my other half.
> 
> ***The Ring Pop flavor is the same one I picked and, yes, I did accidentally end up hitting him in the face with the Pokeball. Whoops!
> 
> ****My husband did take advantage of the fact that I was completely focused on watching George Lopez to pull out the box and trap me in the blankets with the excuse of just being cute and wanting to cuddle.


End file.
